Midnight Lover - Renesmee's Story
by Isadoglover
Summary: Being half human half vampire and being imprinted on by a werewolf does make life a bit complicated. But will Renesmee manage? What will happen as she grows up?
1. Chapter 1 - The Note

Chapter One - The Note

Renesmee P.O.V

I look up at mommy. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Renesmee," mommy says "the fight is over. Jacob is okay, Edward is okay, you are okay and I am ok. Now it is getting late and you need to go to bed."

I sigh. I am not tired at all. I want to stay up like everyone else.

"But mom..." She stops me.

"Go to bed Ness," she says as she closes the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

As she closes the door I quickly grab my teddy bear and hug him. On my way to bed I see the photo of me and Jacob that was hanging on the wall. I shed a tear. I missed him so much. It had been three days since I had seen him and I was missing him so much it hurt.

"What if the Volturi took him. That would make an amazing story," I say with a wide smile. I walk over to my bookshelf and pull out my journal. Last Christmas my grandpa Charlie has given me it to write all my stories and other stuff in. I open the journal to the very first page and there on that page was writing. That was funny as I never wrote anything in it. I look closer and discover that it was Jacob's handwriting. There were ink spots where his big hand would have crushed the pen. What he had written was 'what ever your thinking don't! Ok? Tell everyone not to look for me. That includes you to Ness. I'm okay although if you come I will die. Burn this now. NOW!' I quickly grab the piece of paper and tear it out of my journal. I dump my journal on the floor and I open the window and jump out. I run and run until I spot a fire. I drop the piece of paper and watch as it burns to ashes.

As I come back through the window I see my mom and dad. Shoot. How long had I been gone?

"Where have you been," dad asks me. I look around nervously. I see my mom. She looks furious. I keep looking for something...anything. Then I see a picture of me sitting on a swing smiling with my dad pushing me.

"Well...I went to the park and played on the swings. It was so much fun! Did you know I can push myself now? Well I can! You really should have came," I say hoping they will believe me. They don't answer so I look over at them. They don't look happy.

"At 11pm? I don't think so."

Mom leans down and picks something up. It was my journal. She opens it to the page at the front. She reads it and I look at it to see Jacobs writing on it just like the other page. There were ink marks on it just like the other page. My dad clears his throat and I look up at him to see him looking at the page too. He opens his mouth and reads what was on the page, "Ness if your reading this then you just came back and your parents caught you. You were meant to burn the whole journal not just the one page." I look at dad and he looks at me.

"Well...I guess you should go to bed now," my dad says. He puts me in bed and pulls the covers up.

"Can I stay..." I start but my parents close the door. I guess I couldn't stay up. Then I hear my parents muttering something. Well my parents must know something but what was it? I try and hear their conversation but my eyelids close and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

**Authors Note**

**Thankyou so much got the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

**If you like this chapter please review it.**

**If you have any ideas please share them with me.**

**I have started writing the next chapter so I'll try and get that posted today or tomorrow.**

**Ok bye hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two - Dreams

Renesmee P.O.V

As I wake up everyone is looking at me…EVERYONE! Jasper, Emmett, Grandpa, Daddy, Alice, Rosalie, Grandma and Mommy.

"Hello Ness," says mommy.

I raise my eyebrow. This is weird. I go to my wardrobe and get my robe. I put it on. As soon as I go to open my door grandpa opens it for me.

"Thank you…?" I say as he opens it.

What was going on with everyone? They were acting so odd. As I walk downstairs I look behind me to see three people following me. Alice, Rosalie and mommy.

"Can I help you," I ask as kindly as I can.

Then they look at each other and then they all chase me. I run back upstairs to see everyone else exactly where I'd left them. I run to my room. I am gasping for air. They come behind me.

"STOP! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHASING ME!?"

I search for a way to escape. I look around my room. I see my window. Perfect. I run over there and open it. It sure was a long way down. Then I see everyone running towards me so I climb through the window. I get halfway through when I can't move anymore. I look back to see Emmett holding my leg.

"LET GO," I scream.

He shrugs and let's go of me. Bad choice. I fall head first on the pavement. I scream in pain.

I wake up. I must have had a nightmare. Mommy and Rosalie are next to me playing with my hair. I look over at them and they smile at me.

"Hi mommy and Rosalie," I say as I see them. Mommy hugs me.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep," she says. I'd been screaming?

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bit of a bad dream. Nothing to worry about," I say to her. She look at me.

"You sure," she asks.

"Yep 100%."

She looks irritated but she puts on a smile. Her and Rosalie get up. I smile at them as they open the door. Then I look for my teddy. Where was he?

"Mommy," I say. She turns around to face me.

"Yes?"

I quickly look around my room to make sure my teddy wasn't there. Yep, he wasn't there. "

Do you know where my teddy is?" She sighs.

"Last night you threw it at dad. He got so mad he ripped it to shreds."

I stare at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe my ears. She walks out of my room with Rosalie following her. Grandma Rene had gave my teddy to me. My dreams must be a clue to surviving this crazy world. You could trust no one and no one would be yours forever.

WOW. It's hot in here. I wake up and look out the window. It was a beautiful morning. I then hear snoring coming from my right. Vampires don't sleep. I look around to see Seth there. I look around. Sure enough Leah was there too. Leah looks at me and sighs.

"Woah! Don't get any ideas girl. I'm here to make sure you guys don't kill my little brother."

I look at dad. Why was he here anyway?

"Well," dad answers my thoughts "you were cold last night. Really cold. First we turned off the fan. You just got colder. We then replaced your sheet with a thick blanket. Nothing. We ended up putting six blankets on you before you stopped shivering."

Now I'm sweating and I can't get up. After I finally get up I walk into the kitchen for some food. I smell deer. Oh it smelt so good. I walked over to Rosalie smiling.

"Is it mine," I ask nicely. She nods and hands me some. I take it and start eating it completely forgetting about my manners.

"Guess who caught it," she asks. I shrug.

"Me," she says grinning from ear to ear. Oh Rosalie...you think you hunt better than me?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hunt

**Authors Note**

**Yay! I uploaded this chapter in two days like I promised.**

**I should be publishing the chapters on a daily basis because in Australia we just got on our two week holiday so I should have plenty of time to write the chapters.**

**As always please review!**

**Now I'll let you read the chapter and I'll start writing the next chapter so I can publish it tomorrow.**

Chapter Three - The Hunt

Renesmee P.O.V

"The rules are easy," uncle Emmett says "first one to run up the hill, kill and run back with your kill wins!"

I grin at Rosalie. I can't believe she thinks she hunts better than me. I'll show her.

"Ok. 3...2...1...GO," Emmett shouts.

His booming voice echoes through the woods. I run as fast as I can with Rosalie at my heels. I look around for a deer or something when I fall over. I fall with a bang.

"HEY," I scream, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

She had pushed me! I get back up and run. I catch up to Rosalie when I spot a mountain lion. I start running towards it, Rosalie running the other way. As it runs to me, I run faster towards it. Finally I grab it and push it to the ground. I bite its neck and drink most of its blood. Oh it tastes so good. I try to pick it up but it's so heavy. I decide to drag it and then I run as fast as I can. There was Rosalie. She had a deer with her. I run faster and then what does she do? She pushes me down. I get up just in time to see Rosalie cross the line. I drop the stupid mountain lion.

"Stupid," I murmur.

I walk towards Rosalie and kick her as hard as I can. She screams in pain. Emmett glares at me. As if I cared. I then see grandpa writing in his little black book. I run up to him and take his book. I drop it on the ground and I step on it making it all muddy.

"RENESMEE," Esme shouts.

That's when dad comes running towards me. Great, I'm doomed. He picks me up by my neck and runs me home to the cottage. He opens the door and drags me to my bedroom. He then slams the door in my face. Click. He had locked my door. I slam my fist against the door. I look for a way out. Window? Gone. How? It's only been a few hours and my window had now disappeared. Gosh, now I've really done it.

While I'm in my bedroom, I get a chance to think. How much Leah hates me and Jacob takes his shirt off. Sam and Emily don't visit anymore and Quil imprinted on Claire. Then I thought more about the note Jacob left. How did he know I would find it? Where was he? Why can't we look for him? I need him. Then I thought even more. Then one thing came in mind. Seth. How his wolf form is so soft and he keeps me warm at night. How he is so kind and happy. I don't think Jacob will be very happy when he finds out but I think I might be in love with a different wolf.


	4. Chapter 4 - Locked Up

**Authors Note**

**Thanks to Brrpenguin for the idea to put it in Jacobs point of view.**

**I'm sorry it's not great but I didn't know what to write.**

**If you like it please review and I might do another one in Jacobs point of view.**

**Enjoy and I'll try and upload the next chapter soon.**

Chapter Four - Locked Up

Jacob P.O.V

I walk over to Edward, Bella and Nessie. When Nessie sees me she smiles. I smile back at her.

"Jacob!"

Nessie runs over to me and flys into my open arms. I lift her up and give her a big hug. She giggles. We then walk back over to Bella and Edward. Bella's head is resting on Edwards shoulder. I smile and imagine me with Nessies head resting on my shoulder with the sun setting behind us. My fantasy ends when Edward lets out a low growl. After that Nessie asks me to play dolls with her so we go to her room and play. After a while she gets tired and I say goodnight to her. When she drifts of to sleep I figure I should go back home. I take one last look at her then I run into the forest and quickly take my shorts of and tie them to my leg. Then I change into my wolf form. I start running home when I smell something. It smelt revolting.

_Vampire_, I think hoping that someone else is in wolf form and will come help me beat up the blood sucker. I wait to hear someone else's thoughts but it is dead silent. Then everything goes black.

I open my eyes. As my eyes adjust to the light I see a figure hovering over me. They smile at me.

"Um...where am I," I ask.

"At the Volturi," they answer.

They have a high voice. As they step into the sunlight their skin faintly sparkles. They have blond hair and red eyes. Crap.

"What do you blood suckers want from me?," I ask.

She just stares at me. "You'll bring the Cullens to us."

No I won't! How could she think I'd do that? I charge at her then I feel nothing but pain. I fall to the ground and scream. I look up at her and she just grins.

"You shall bring them or you will feel so much pain you will wish we had just killed you at the start." I gulp.

"And how can I help you?"

The pain stops.

"All you have to do is write a note to your beloved Cullens and then we will do the rest."

I would never harm Nessie.

"You can't make me," I scream at her. A low growl escapes my lips.

"Oh do you need me to help," she replies and she stares at me and the pain starts again. This time I can hardly breathe.

"I'LL DO AS YOU SAY JUST PROMISE YOU WON'T HURT THEM," I scream as my voice echoes through the room.

"Great."

The pain stops again. Finally I can breathe. She grabs me by the shirt and drags me to a prison cell. I try fighting back but I am too exhausted. She chains me up to the wall. I think about changing into a wolf but I would probably end up dead.

"Now sleep and you will help us tomorrow," she says as she closes the cell door. I was defeated. Well, I would fight back tomorrow. I would do anything to keep my Nessie safe.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Clearwaters

**Authors Note**

**Hi everyone.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed it means so much to me.**

**If you like this chapter then please review!**

**Thanks to Brrpenguin for helping me on this chapter!**

**Also for everyone who reviews I will be reviewing you story!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I should be updating soon.**

Chapter Five - The Clearwaters

Renesmee P.O.V

Yes. I'm free. Mom and dad had grounded me for six weeks after I snuck out of the house to burn Jacob's note. I still hadn't told them why I did it. I needed to keep Jacob safe. Spending six weeks in a room is not fun at all, but anything for Jake is totally worth it.

I look at my mom walking down the hall. During my punishment she didn't speak to me much. She said I disappointed her. Not that I blame her, but how could I not protect Jake when it was clear that he needed me. I run down the hall to her. She holds out her arms and I clamber up into them.

"Mommy," I say "I've missed you so much."

She smiles. "I've missed you to Nessie"

Then the doorbell rings. Tonight as a celebration for my punishment being over Grandpa Charlie, Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah are coming over for dinner. My mum puts me on the ground and goes to open the door. When she does Leah and Seth come in kicking each other. I frown because I had hoped to see Seth in his wolf form but then look back at the two. They seem to be having fun, they haven't stopped laughing. Then comes in Grandpa Charlie and Sue. They look so happy together. Grandpa seems to look right past everybody as he walks forward and gives me one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Grandpa, I've missed you," I say.

"I've missed you to Nessie Monster. Goodness you've grown at least half a foot since I saw you last. Hmm maybe six weeks was a bit much."

My mum growls. "Dad!" I hear mom say.

Grandpa just chuckles and heads over to the table where my dad is at.

"Alright Edward what do we have for tonights feast?"

I chuckle. Its still funny to hear people call my dad Edward. Dad simply points to the table at what Grandma Esme had made. There are hotdogs, hamburgers, sausage, lamb and so many other types of food. Seth has already started to dig in. I sit down next to him and touch his shoulder.

"Hey Seth," I say.

"Hey Nessie."

He turns and smiles at me before resuming to stuff his face. He reminds me so much of Jake. After an hour of eating Seth and I go to my room to play dolls but Seth was getting bored so we go outside to play some tag. Seth was very cute. He has big brown eyes that stare right back into mine. Should I be feeling this way? I don't know. All I am sure of is I don't want him to leave. Grandpa and Sue are saying its time to leave. Seth leans down to give me a hug. I don't want a hug. I lean in and give him a soft peck on the lips. Seth then stares at me blankly. Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad kisser?

"I have to go," Seth says and he takes off running in the woods. I hear a howl and then hear Leah cursing behind me as she starts to undress and run after her brother. I still don't know what I did wrong. I start to run after them but I trip and fall. Yup, I'm my mothers daughter. Soon everything feels numb and my world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6 - Complication

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it's been ages since I've wrote more to my story but I have a good reason! I was unpacking the dishwasher when a plate fell and cut my finger. My finger kept bleeding until we finally got to the hospital and they delt with it.**

**I had tons of fun writing this chapter and I hope you have the same fun reading it.**

**Please add to favourites, alerts and review and later in my next chapter I'll be acknowledging all those people!**

**I should be posting my next chapter tomorrow to make up for this chapter being shorter than my normal chapters. (Which are still short)**

**Ok bye guys**

Chapter Six - Complication

Renesmee P.O.V

I have not heard from Seth in a week. Scared? Nervous? He might hate me. Maybe even more than Leah did. Now that would be a problem. Leah has hated me for as long as I can remember while Seth has always been my 2nd best friend next to Jacob. Oh how I missed Jake. I then hear footsteps creeping closer and closer.

"Renesmee," mommy says.

She walks into my room closely followed by daddy. I look up at them as they smile down at me.

"Honey, you know how the Volturi came for us before," daddy days.

I nod as tears dribble down my cheeks at the memory. Mommy sits next to me and wipes my tears away.

"Don't cry sweetie," mommy says.

"Why...are you...here," I ask in between tears.

Mommy takes a deep breath though it was daddy who decided to speak.

"Nessie," he says "the Volturi are coming back but this time for mommy and me. They want us to join their coven."

I gasp. "But daddy..." He cuts me off.

"We are going to the Volturi to keep everyone safe. We came to say goodbye to you."

I burst into more tears that I had thought impossible.

"I won't...let...you...leave," I say tears dripping down my cheeks "I'm...coming with...you."

They stare at me confused but pleased. I guess they didn't want their little girl to leave them.

"Well it's settled we'll all go. Nessie, mummy and me will go pack your things then we'll leave."

I was so shocked. Amazed I guess. We were going to the place that we despised and had nearly had a mini war with. And they were the people who I used to believe had taken Jacob. Ok I still believed that.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise that my parents had packed my things into my little backpack and were standing next to me. Wow that was quick.

"Are you ready," they asked me.

I grabbed my backpack and flung it onto my shoulders. I took a deep breath then slowly nodded. Mommy then grabbed me and flung me onto her back like I only weighed a few grams. I held on tight as she jumped out the window and landed on the ground swiftly. She then ran faster and faster to daddy who had already started. As the trees flew by at impossible speeds I murmured a short goodbye to the rest of the family knowing they'd hear me. I then close my eyes and let my dreams of Jacob fly around my head as my parents ran through the bush surrounding us.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival

**Authors Note**

**Hi everybody,**

**I'm soooo sorry! I haven't wrote a chapter for a month and to make things worse this is a incredibly small chapter. Even smaller then my normal ones!**

**Anyway to make up I should be writing another chapter tonight and hopefully posting it tomorrow or the day after.**

**I should be soon going into the habit of writing and posting a new chapter a week but I have no clue how long it will take for me to get to that.**

**On the next chapter I will be writing in my authors note a thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and I will put their names the too. If you want to me one of those people then feel free to review and I will review one of your books back.**

**Ok bye hope you enjoy my chapter and feel free to follow me, the story and review! :)**

Chapter Seven - Arrival

Renesmee P.O.V

I wake up in mommy's arms. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Edward come see this, Renesmee has grown three whole inches over night! Three inches in one night!"

I sigh as I see daddy rushing towards me. I was sick of how quick I am sick of how quick I grow. Why couldn't I be normal like anyone else in this world? Daddy looks me up and down, examining my height. He sees me frown and he pretends to ignore my height but I catch him staring at me from the corner of his eye. As I look at him I notice my surroundings. There is only my parents around me...no Rosalie. I remember the dream I had last night. In the dream, mommy and daddy had decided to go to the Volturi and I came with them. I roll onto my side when I realise I'm not on my nice, warm bed anymore. I look around to see that I'm lying on mommy in the middle of the forest. Wait, did this mean my dream was real? That it was all real life?

"Mommy, daddy. Do you think the Volturi know we're coming," I ask.

"Sweetie I don't think they do. Remember that they don't have Alice," daddy says softly.

I then realise that we are running. We seem to be slowing down. I then notice that in the distance there is a small village. Why were we going to this strange village? Where were we?

"This is Volterra," daddy says answering my thoughts "this is where the Volturi live."


	8. Authors Note

Guys I am soo sorry I haven't wrote anything in AGES!

I'm writing the next chapter and it should be up soon but please be patient.

To make up next chapter should be extra long and hopefully you guys will like it.

Thanks, and please comment because it makes my day :)

Also follow so you know when the next chapter is up.

I'm sure you have some amazing thing to do so I'll stop this.

Yet again sorry!

BYE!


End file.
